


look what we started, baby

by jcebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Business!AU, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, THIS IS LACKING IN SO MUCH OH MY GOD, company!AU, just a little angsty drabble kind of thing, mentions of sex that happened the night before, this isnt really angsty, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bambam and yugyeom are business partners, and bambam cares for yugyeom a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>[ i suck at summaries im sorry. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	look what we started, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY READING!!
> 
> also title inspired from jason derulo's "cheyenne" !

bambam doesn't really know how this whole thing started, but he doesn't (read: hasn't) complain. 

the gaze he shares with his business partner, kim yugyeom, who's only a few months younger than him but is way too tall than he should be (in bambam's opinion, anyway), is breath-hitching, yugyeom's eyes piercing through bambam's soul and reminding him of the night they had spent together in yugyeom's penthouse.

yugyeom smirks knowingly, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he approached the slightly older of the two slowly.

"missed me, sweetheart?"

bambam takes a few steps backwards, and consequently, yugyeom takes a few more forward. this continues until bambam's back hits the wall, yugyeom's hands on either side of his face as their eyes locked on each other.

and the next thing bambam knows is that they're kissing, both pairs of eyes flutter close as they indulge in a little trip to heaven. yugyeom tilts his head slightly, allowing a better angle for his tongue to roam around bambam's mouth, fighting for dominance with bambam's own tongue. a fight which, of course, yugyeom wins easily as bambam relaxes little by little in yugyeom's hold, the younger's right hand on his hip while his left is still on the wall, next to bambam's face.

and the next thing bambam remembers is yugyeom's body giving out on him as the younger's head rests on bambam's shoulder and bambam's arms struggling to hold him in place.

"i underestimated them," yugyeom mutters before he blacks out suddenly, bambam's knees dropping to the floor as he holds the younger's face in his hands.

"what the fuck do you mean?!" bambam frantically asks, his shaky fingertips inspecting the perfect structures of yugyeom's face.

and then bambam finally sees the red gushing out from yugyeom's stomach area, the blood decorating the ceramic floor as bambam screams.

"you can't fucking do this— you can't just fucking kiss me and pass out right after! what the fuck is wrong with you, kim yugyeom?! fuck you!" bambam shouts, tears streaming down his face as he tries to gather his thoughts before fishing his phone out of his pocket and dialing the nearest hospital quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

"what's the patient's name?" the woman behind the desk asks him.

"kim yugyeom," bambam answers, fidgeting with his hands.

"who are you to him? are you his brother?" the woman asks.

"no, i'm—"

"i'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to visit him unless you're a family member or have a romantic relationship with him," the woman says.

"i'm his fucking boyfriend," bambam snaps, and he wants to scream at himself because no, he isn't yugyeom's boyfriend. they're just business partners that had a fling that one night. he nearly does scream when he saw that the woman had believed his words.

"oh, well, he's in room 527. the 6th corridor down the hallway," the woman says as she gave him one last glance before bambam bowed a little and fastened his usual walking pace to yugyeom's room.

 

 

 

 

 

he opens the door, careful to not wake the patient up, goes in and closes the door behind him gently. he walks slowly, making his way to the chair provided right beside the bed.

bambam sits down, his eyes trailing over yugyeom's forehead to his eyelashes and all the way down to his injured chest. the blood had stopped gushing, and yugyeom's stomach's now wrapped in white bandages that are slightly red due to the remaining blood earlier.

bambam breathes, his feminine hands making their way to yugyeom's hand, cupping it as bambam places a soft kiss on it. bambam then intertwines their fingers together, his other hand playing with the strands of yugyeom's hair.

"yugyeom," bambam mutters, his eyes soft, just like his voice, "wake up soon, you motherfucker. don't go into a fucking coma. i need you to finish what you started."

bambam, although he had muttered all those words, didn't mean any bite to any of them at all. he's worried as fuck. he wants yugyeom to wake up.

"what the fuck were you even doing?" bambam chuckles bitterly.

bambam takes a little look at the patient's information, and it seems that yugyeom was shot by a gun.

"i wonder," bambam whispers, "which of your rival companies and businesses did this to you?"

bambam would've felt extremely angry and just punch every single one of their rivals, but he knows that wouldn't change anything.

and so he waits, waits for the day yugyeom will wake up.

most importantly, he waits for the day he'll finally be able to call yugyeom his, and him yugyeom's.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, reviews as well as kudos are always highly appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
